Mortagashi Gaiden Pt 1
by Lei Mortagashi
Summary: Their mother's death left their emotions severly torn and their father tries to raise them on his own. He then joins the medical corp and revolutionized medical ninjutsu. All that accomplishment only to die at the hands of a renegade.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Twins

This being my third story posted (and so far the only one I finished writing off-site), I'm going to try and update this on a weekly basis. If you already started reading this, you won't have to worry. I thank those of you who have been reading and hope you continue to read not only this story but my others as well. Well, I've said enough. On with the show.

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru waited outside the Academy gates. The Third Hokage put them on a mission; babysitting his twin grandchildren. They were still students at the Academy and very dear to him judging by the way he spoke of them. He hadn't told them why they needed JOUNIN (or Sannin if you prefer) to keep an eye on them, but whatever the case, they weren't ones to disobey orders.

"What do these twerps look like again?" Jiraiya asked leaning against a tree, the bell was about to ring. Tsunade glared at him.

"They're not twerps you pervert. They're the Hokage's grandkids. So don't make fun of them," she snarled.

"Tou-chy…"

"They're both red headed and have green eyes. One's a girl and the other's a boy," Orochimaru replied. They looked at him, confused.

"How do you know that?" Tsunade asked, the bell a minute or so from ringing.

"I saw the picture of them on his desk after you two left bickering," he replied, reaching into his pack to put away a scroll. "They both look like their father." Jiraiya looked up.

"Mr. Flower Power?" he asked starting to laugh. Tsunade punched him in the head, knocking him to the floor. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For being and idiotic asshole!" she scolded, 'asshole' being drowned out by the bell and the roar of students being let out. They skimmed the crowd for the two were looking for, but no red-headed children were found. They waited for the stragglers, only Kakashi, Rin and Obito came out.

"I mean seriously, how does he manage to get detention every freakin' day? You'd think he'd learn by now," Obito ranted as they walked across the school yard. The Sannin watched, wondering who he was talking about. They stopped when they realized they were being watched. "What? We look funny or something?"

"Obito!" Rin snapped.

"Oh yeah, you totally look funny," Jiraiya replied sarcastically. Tsunade punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor (again), the three students stepped back as she smiled.

"Just ignore him. Would you guys happen to know where the Mortagashi twins are?" she asked, fakely covering her anger and irritation. Obito raised an eyebrow.

"You're they're new babysitters? Tch! Good luck with them," he replied. Tsunade scowled at him, he winced. "They're in Mortagashi sensei's office. They're waiting for you guys." Tsunade smirked as Jiraiya sat up, rubbing the side of his head.

"Thank you," she smirked again and dragged Jiraiya inside by his ear with Orochimaru close behind. They step into Mortagashi sensei's classroom. The blond haired and green eyed woman looked up from the papers she was grading and smiled at them. A red headed girl looked up from her desk, curious and annoyed.

"I didn't expect father to send his own students for this. But I am deeply grateful to the three of you," she said, standing. Jiraiya turned to the girl, who came down from her seat and to the ground level.

"I thought there were two of you?" he asked, folding his arms. She looked up at him.

"My brother's in the bathroom and is on his way back now," she replied. There was a bandage around her forehead and her bangs were feathered around her face. Her emerald green eyes seemed innocent enough and were a shade or two darker then the teacher's. Jiraiya was confused.

"Right. Lera, what did she do to her head?" he asked bluntly. The child glared at him and he looked at Lera. She faltered slightly at his question but regained her composure.

"Lei, honey would you go find your brother so you all can get going?" she asked with a grin. Lei rolled her eyes and headed out past Jiraiya and Tsunade. Lera heaved a heavy sigh.

"She doesn't like to talk about it. She and her brother have creatures sealed inside their bodies. No one in the village knows but us, my husband and the Hokage. In our daughter was sealed the Sacred Phoenix of the Shinobi; in order to protect it from an oncoming evil she herself predicted," Lera answered solemnly.

"She predicted it?" Tsunade asked inquisitively. Lera looked down at the desk.

"Yes. I've taught her to use the Second Sight technique. She's done a very good job with it. But regardless, the phoenix was sealed inside of her. Nothing's set in stone with the visions but they're usually pretty accurate." She looked back up at them.

"What about her brother?" Orochimaru asked pointedly.

"Their creatures coincide. Sei has a demon mongoose sealed inside of him. We wanted to balance their power so we sealed a light and a dark creature. That way the aura and chakra is neither more light nor more dark. It's a delicate balance and if one of them goes missing then our entire village is in danger," she replied, fretting with her hands. Tsunade stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about the twins Lera-san. They're safe with us. We won't let anything happen to them. Right boys?" she said, turning to Jiraiya and Orochimaru, who looked at each other like she was crazy.

"What she said," Jiraiya answered, not risking another punch in the face. Lera smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you very much," she said, bowing to the three Sannin. Jiraiya palely blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, we are excellent ninja…" he said trying to sound embarrassed. Tsunade stared at him. -_-;

"Pervert," some one said before Tsunade opened her mouth. Behind him and Orochimaru was a red headed boy with emerald green eyes like Lei's. He was about her height and his red hair was scruffy. Jiraiya looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"  
"Per-vert. Do I need to spell it out for you?" he scoffed. Jiraiya glared down at him.

"Seiraiya Eru Mortagashi Jr.! You watch your mouth young man!" Lera scolded, he winced. "Now, you and your sister will be taken care of by Master Jiraiya, Master Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade."  
"Ugh. New baby sitters. Jeeze," he said with a roll of his eyes and a fold of his arms. Tsunade turned to glare at him with a fiery look. Sei winced back into his sister.

"Hey! Watch it bimbo," she retorted. He smiled back at her smugly. She replied with a scowl that made his skin crawl. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow curiously.

_"She must be the predominating person,"_ he thought to himself with his arms folding across his body.

"Now, now you two behave your selves," Lera called to the quarreling twins. "Go outside and wait for them. I need to speak with the Sannin for a moment. Alone." The twins walk away and outside, not within earshot of the Sannin and Lera. She heaved a quiet sigh.

"It's been worse, I assure you. It may come actually to fists and knives. If it does, I'm positive you can handle them," she said with a positive ring. Tsunade smiled at her as she headed out of the room.

"Don't worry about a thing Lera-san. They're in good hands," she chirped, dragging Jiraiya out of the doorway and Orochimaru following close behind. She dragged him outside, the twins looking up at them each snorting a laugh. Tsunade dropped him on his butt with a load thump (more like a throw).

O_O~ "OW! DAMMIT TSUNADE!" his bellow rung throughout the yard. The twins tried to contain their laughter, but suffered an epic failure and bursted into laughing fits. Jiraiya stood back up and dusted himself off, throwing a glare at the twins. They quickly but gradually stopped laughing, feeling the glare from halfway across the yard.

"What mess did you get us into Tsunade?" Orochimaru sighed.

"I didn't get us into any mess!"  
"You recommended us for the mission."  
O_O~ "I did not!"  
-_-; "Cut it out you two. We can handle them. They're just a couple of kids," Jiraiya butted in. The twins looked at each other and laughed in their throats. Tsunade looked over at them and started over to them.

"What's so funny?" she asked, cocking her hip and folding her arms. Sei looked up at her to meet her gaze.

"We're not regular kids. We were supposed to be under only a private tutor, but we refused to do our work and listen," he answered, with a dignity he knew he would regret later. Lei was quiet, she pulled out a sketch book and started to draw. Tsunade paid no notice.

"You think we don't know that?" she snapped back. He cringed back a bit, jumping from the pan and into the fire. Lei scribbled away in her book, ignoring them.

"We want to be normal, but we'll never be normal," he looked down from her gaze and to the floor. "We do our best but it's hard to contain so much power when you're pissed off." Tsunade's glare could not stay in place. It faded away, with the tension of her anger. Her two team mates looked baffled. There was a long silence.

"Normal's definition is perspective of one's own life," a voice replied beyond the five. At the gates into the academy stood a figure that was familiar to everyone in the village, Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash. Even his voice could tear Lei from her sketch book. She looked up startled and quickly snapped her book shut; startling everyone but Minato. He cleared his throat and held out his hand. She got up, went over to him, and held out the book. He took it and flipped through it for a moment before finding the picture she had been doing a moment ago. He closed the book, his cheeks turning a pale but bright pink.

"You're blushing sensei." Lei said, reaching into her pack with a sideways glance. Jiraiya's head snapped in the direction Lei's eyes went. Nothing. He raised an eyebrow.

_"What does she sense?"_ his eyes narrowed and he attempted to break into her mind. He only met a barrier of white feathers that would not let him through.

_"Shouldn't do that Master Jiraiya. I can do that just as well as you can,"_ she answered him through the same technique, which surprised him.

_"What's going on?"_ he asked curiously, but with a seriousness that couldn't be ignored.

_"Nothing to be worried about,"_ she replied in a without-a-doubt tone. Jiraiya gave her a nod and broke the connection, he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Something wrong?" Orochimaru asked, turning to him. Jiraiya shook his head again.

"Not yet anyway," he replied, not believing her story. Minato looked over at him, his eyes narrowing, Jiraiya's widening. The silence was broken by the whoosh of a thrown kunai, and then it hitting a stone wall. They're heads snapped to the individual who was unfortunate enough to be pinned by the knife. They only knew one thing…He was defiantly of Hyuuga blood. The white eyes never lied…

She was poised, cool, unmoved from the throw. She could've killed him if she wanted to, pesky Hyuuga. Her emerald green eyes pierced the air toward him. He pulled the knife from his sleeve and the wall and looked at her.

"Nice shot Lei-chan," he replied. Hyuuga Nokki. Seven years old, previous year graduate. Has a crush on Lei and obsessive compulsive…

"Stuff it Nokki. I thought I told you to leave me alone," Lei replied coldly. He looked sourly at her. She turned back to Minato and asked for her sketch book, which he gave back to her without argument.

"I'm not on your back about anything," he retorted clumsily as the kunai clattered to the floor. Sei snorted a laugh.

"Please. Whenever you wind up around my sister it's for one reason…"

_"It's official. My brother is an idiot," _Lei thought to herself as Nokki turned to Sei.

_"Does he want to die?" _Tsunade wasn't amused by Sei's apparent lack of brain cells. Nokki glared at him.

"And what's that reason?" he asked, his face turning red in anger. Sei turned smugly to him. The grin across his face was almost sinister. Nokki's face turned redder, and it soon spread to his ears and the top of his neck. "Well?"

He snickered, coldly but amused. "The reason: To unsuccessfully woo my sister," his reply was low but heard. Nokki's face turned to crimson, then to purple-ish. He made a sign and activated his Byakugan, the Hyuuga's dreaded Kekkei Genkai. Sei dropped his gaze to Nokki's feet. He lunged at Sei, only for someone's palm to meet the back of his neck. He collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Don't attack my brother like that." Lei's voice was icy and sharp. Nokki's Byakugan vanished from the punch; he turned back to her, his eyes widened in shock.

"B-but, I thought you-"  
"Well you thought wrong!" the chill and sting in her voice made even Tsunade flinch. Jiraiya turned back to Minato, narrowing his eyes. Minato froze.

_"I take it this happens often since you're not doing anything."_

_"Not as often as you might think. Usually he'll only attack Hatake Kakashi or Uchiha Obito."_ Minato was a little concerned. Jiraiya gave a look.

_"Then you've babysat them before?"_

_"Yes. You just have to earn their respect. It's not hard. Just show them that you're not afraid of them and that the creatures sealed inside them doesn't make them any different from any other ninja."_

_"How do you know that – never mind."  
_-_-; _"Ugh. Are you staring at her again?"_

_"I AM __NOT__!"_

_"You were."_

_"Hmph."_

"Can we leave now?" Lei interrupted, turning from Nokki. Jiraiya broke the connection and turned to her, and then to his team mates.

"Well? How about it you two? You ready to leave?" Jiraiya asked, Tsunade turning to him.

"I suppose." She turned to Minato.

"Very well," Orochimaru replied.

"What are you doing here Minato?" Tsunade asked, seriously. He turned to face her.

"Lord Hokage wanted me to give something to Lera-san and to brief her on her next mission." He stepped through the gates.

"Behave you two," he said before heading inside. The twins frowned but didn't retort.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nin Cat

They headed to a house that was hidden in the trees. It was a large one story mansion made of hickory wood, painted a jade green with dark green shingles on the roof. It was surrounded by a seven foot wall, its colors matching the house. Jiraiya stared as they passed through the gates.

"You guys actually live here?" he asked, trying not to sound mean. Tsunade elbowed him in the side. "Ow."

"Yeah. So does Grandpa when he's not too busy," Lei said inclining her head to look up at him.

"It beats my rinky-dink, two bedroom apartment," he replied a little ashamed and embarrassed of his living quarters. Tsunade stifled a laugh.

"I thought Minato moved out." She inquired.

"NO! HE HASN'T!" he barked. Sei turned to him as his sister unlocked the front door.

"He lives with you, Minato sensei?"  
"Yes. He's my son," he answered, raising an eyebrow. Sei looked at his sister as she quickly shut the front door.

"What's up?"  
"We need to use the side door," she said, turning around.

"Why?" Tsunade asked, rather annoyed.

"My nin cat's playing watch dog again. If she sees strangers she'll go into a wild frenzy," she answered with concern. Tsunade smirked.

"I think we can handle ninja cats," she stated, popping several knuckles causing Sei and Jiraiya to flinch. Lei quickly shook her head.

"She's not just a regular ninja cat. She's a special breed and she's extremely protective. Especially of me and Sei. Sorry, but I don't feel like fighting with her right now," she still had the keys in her hand. Sei rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys from his sister.

"I'll get the side door, you can deal with your cat," he said heading off to the left. Jiraiya turned to his team mates.

"You two go on with Sei. I'll stay with Lei," he said, exchanging a confident look with both of them. Orochimaru nodded and followed Sei around the corner. Tsunade folded her arms, glaring at him.

"And what are you going to do?" she asked mockingly. He gave her a look of dissatisfaction and jerked his head to the corner. She frowned but went around it anyway, lightly bumping his arm on the way. He was quiet but rubbed his arm vaguely. Lei looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, motioning to the door. "If you don't mind." She turned back to the door with a nod. She opened the door; a cream colored cat with red eyes and black paws was sitting not far from the welcome mat. The cat looked up at the two. She was small, kitten like almost. Jiraiya looked down at her. "What's her name?"

"Smicha," Lei replied, stepping up to the kitten and picking her up. She turned back to Jiraiya. The kitten looked up at him, her nose twitching, taking in his scent. She cocked her head in confusion and then jumped down. She climbed up Jiraiya's robe to about his waist before he picked her up and held her in his hand. She sits and sniffs at his hand.

After several minutes, she looked up at his face and climbed up to his shoulder. She nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Jiraiya smiled and stepped into the foyer and Smicha jumped down from his shoulder to the floor.

"Told you," Jiraiya said.

"Meow."


	3. Chapter 3: Second Sight

Sei had already unlocked the side door and let Orochimaru and Tsunade in. He went into the library to start his homework while he waited for his sister and Jiraiya.

_"He better not do anything to her," _he thought coldly as he pulled out a chair to a table and sat down. Tsunade sat down at another table absently as Orochimaru looked at a shelf of books. He'd never heard of any of the books on the shelves. He pulled a book off of it and quietly flipped through it. It was a medical text book.

"Are these your father's books?" he asked politely. Sei looked up from the text book he was reading.

"Most of them, but I don't think he'll care if you read any of them. Although he might care if you take them with you," he replied, and then turned back to his homework. He scribbled something down as Orochimaru sat down by Tsunade, showing her the book.

Jiraiya and Lei walked in a few minutes later, Lei holding a cream colored kitten. She put down the feline and it bounds over to Sei, almost sitting on his homework. He looked up with a start and glared at Smicha.

"Watch it cat," he growled, shooing her off the table. Lei sat across from him and pulled out her text books and a small packet of paper. Her writing was neater than his but he wrote faster and was half done with a worksheet. He paused on question ten.

"Great, I have to draw."  
"Good luck with your stick figures then," she replied, finishing a worksheet. She set it aside and started another. Sei glared at her and then went back to his paper. Jiraiya sat down with Orochimaru and Tsunade. He looked down at the book.

"What's that you're reading?"  
"A book Seiraiya wrote over cell regeneration and combining it with medical ninjutsu," she answered, fascinated by the book's contents. "It's only a publication copy and hasn't been released yet. If he actually gets this published, it could revolutionize the medical corps." She flipped through the pages with anxious fingers. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he looked at the pages as she flipped through them. She turned to Orochimaru.

"Nice find," she said, he shrugged. Lei had just finished another worksheet when her eyes suddenly turned silver and she was still. Sei looked up at her, confused.

"Sis?" his voice was concerned. He gave her a gentle poke with his pencil. "Um, Master Jiraiya…" Jiraiya turned around.

"What is it?"  
"She's" pokes her again. "not moving." She only stared, quietly. Jiraiya stood up and went over to her. He gently pulled her away from the table and against the back of the chair. Her eyes were silver, distant, and the rest of her body was limp. She dropped her pencil when she was pulled back. He gently poked her cheek.

"It's nothing a ninja could've done. She's just spaced out," he replied looking back at Sei. He looked at his sister, still concerned. Tsunade looked directly at Sei.

"How often does she do this?"  
"Not very often. It only happens every so often, and my dad's not even sure what triggers the visions," he answered. Tsunade wasn't surprised he knew. She opened her mouth to speak as Lei finally blinked and sat up. She rubbed her head with a hand and looked up at Jiraiya.

"What?"

"Nothing. Your brother was worried about you when you spaced out," he replied, patting her head, turning back to his team mates and sitting back down with them. Lei smiled but it quickly faded and she turned and started on her homework again. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and Orochimaru, his eyes narrowing.

_"Don't try to invade her mind if you're planning on it. She can block you out as easily as I can,"_ he though and projected it to them.

_"She can Mind Bend?" _Tsunade asked, a little shocked.

_"Why were you Bending her in the first place?"_ Orochimaru asked, prodding.

_"It was right before Nokki showed up. She knew he was coming, I'm certain of it."  
"It's not hard to predict his actions. He's more taijutsu than nin and genjutsu," _Orochimaru said in an observant thought. In Mind Bending, none of your thoughts are private. Who ever you're Bending can hear everything you think and vise versa.

_"Interesting analysis,"_ Tsunade inquired, she's watching Lei now as she finishes her homework and pulls out her sketch book. Her hand darted about the page, marking with her pencil, forming shapes, and lines that she couldn't see.

_"Tsunade don't."  
"I wasn't going to do anything. I'm just keeping an eye on her."_


	4. Chapter 4: In the Future

**I"m really sorry this is so late. I had some computer trouble so I wasn't able to post it. Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

It was getting dark when the front door opened and a friendly voice rang out for the twins.

"Where're my little trouble makers?" he said, hanging something on a peg by the front door. Sei looked up from his book and Lei from her sketch book.

"Dad!" they said in unison and hurried out of the room.

The three Sanin stood up and headed for the door. Tsunade let the other two go ahead of her. She went to the table the twins were sitting at, where their things now lay unattended, and picked up the sketch book. Staring back from the top page was a picture of Orochimaru's eye, the village's burning reflection in it.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide in shock and she put the book down. She managed to compose herself, with some difficulty, before heading out, though a thousand questions were now whirring in her head. Why would Orochimaru want to destroy the village? How far into the future could Lei actually see? She would have to pull the little girl aside later on and ask her directly.

She stepped into the foyer are where Jiraiya and Orochimaru were talking to a red haired man in Black Op uniform, his mask off and his blue eyes bright in the dim light.

"Ah, Seiraiya. Nice to see you again," she said walking up. He looked up at her; the twins had now disappeared to elsewhere. Aside from Minato, Seiraiya Mortagashi was Konoha's pride and joy, eldest son of the Third Hokage, Department Head of the Investigative A.N.B.U and a Medical Nin on top of it all. He was as close to being Hokage as Minato. He was one of three candidates; himself, Minato and…Orochimaru.

"Tsunade-hime, nice to see you as well," he replied with a smile. Orochimaru wasn't very fond of Seiraiya, mostly because they were competing for the same position and he (Seiraiya) was younger. Orochimaru scowled at him unkindly, but said nothing. Jiraiya shook his head at him and then turned to Seiraiya.

"Is that all you require of us tonight Hana-chan?" he asked teasingly. Seiraiya glared at him.

"You have a death wish don't you?" he growled at him. Jiraiya chuckled and patted his head affectionately.

"I'm only jerking your chain Seiraiya-san," he replied, soon removing his hand. Seiraiya heaved a sigh.

"As usual Jiraiya-baakun."

.\/. ^ "Hey! I'm not that old!" he scolded. Seiraiya chuckled in amusement, even Tsunade snorted a laugh. "I suppose I deserved that?" Seiraiya nodded, still laughing. Jiraiya gave him a look. "Alright, it wasn't that funny." Seiraiya slowly regained his composure and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama, but revenge is sweet." Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "But anyhow, I'm off now so you three can go home. You're more than welcome to stay if you like. From what Lera's told me, Lei's taking well to cooking-"

"You let a five year old use the stove!" Tsunade remarked a bit loudly. Seiraiya stared at her a moment.

"Yes…Considering I burn water…" he replied, confused. Jiraiya laughed quietly, Orochimaru rolled his snake like eyes. Tsunade was not amused and shook her head. "Well, Lera usually cooks but she'll be half the night with the exams coming up."

"Regardless, I don't like it," she said, her outspoken side coming into play. Jiraiya frowned at her.

-_- "Tsunade, I swear. That mouth and temper of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days and one of us won't be there to get you out of it."  
"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself," she snapped. Seiraiya butted in.

"Alright, alright. Children, please. Let's not duke it out in the foyer." Tsunade looked at him.

"Whatever. You two go on home. I want to stay and review some of the medical text books in the library," she answered. Seiraiya blushed.

"You saw those I take it." He was a bit flustered.

"Yes. They're actually intriguing compared to some other texts I've read," she said with a smile. Seiraiya blushed a beet red. Jiraiya chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere. Nobodies home at the moment and somebody's got my keys," he replied, jerking his head toward the kitchen. Seiraiya rolled his eyes.

"I'll handle the pick pocket."  
"I should be going. I have something I have to take care of. Good night," Orochimaru said, starting for the door.

"Good night…" the host replied. Orochimaru left without another word. Seiraiya raised an eyebrow after he left. "Was it something I said?"  
"No!" Jiraiya and Tsunade said simultaneously. Seiraiya looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"O-okay. Well, help yourselves to the library and the kitchen. Just try not to touch any of the antiques. My wife'll pitch a fit because she's a freaking neat freak. Ugh! It drives me nuts." He grabbed a fist full of hair and pretended to look insane. Jiraiya stifled a laugh, and Tsunade giggled. Seiraiya regained himself. "But anyhow. She's extremely fond of them and I would greatly appreciate it if you would try not to touch them." Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya.

"We'll do our best."  
"Thank you." He sighed with relief and bowed.

^_^; "You're welcome," Jiraiya replied. Seiraiya stood up again.

"I'll be in the kitchen or the master bedroom if you need anything." He headed off and out of earshot. Jiraiya turned to Tsunade.

"And he's jealous of him?" Tsunade punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Don't make fun of him. Every genius has his quirks," she replied and grabbed his ear. "Now c'mon. Before the twins see us." Drags him off.

"Ow. Dammit Tsunade. I can walk you know." She dragged him into the library and sat him in a chair. "You-"

"Not. A. Word," she seethed, pulling Lei's sketch book from the other table. "Look at this." She handed it to him, still opened to the picture of the eye and burning village. He took it questioningly. When he saw the picture, his eyes grew wide with shock.

"What on earth? This is what she saw?" his voice was wrought with panic. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll ask her," she replied, trying to ease the panic, but to no avail. He lightly quivered under her hand.

"What could make him go that far? To destroy the village he was born in?" the other thousand questions were the same questions that were in Tsunade's head. He gripped her hand on his shoulder. Some one walked in, quietly.

"He's always given me the creeps." Her voice was meek, almost ashamed. They looked up at Lei; she was looking at her feet, her hands behind her back.

"Oh, Lei-san. How long have you been there?" Tsunade asked with deep concern.

"The whole time," she answered, looking up, her eyes moist. Jiraiya released Tsunade's hand and went over to Lei, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. It's not you that we're upset with. I know it's difficult to control your visions and that nothing is set in stone for the future." His voice was calm and controlled. She blinked and her emotions got the better of her. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He was a bit surprised, but pulled an arm around her. He stood back up, holding her in his arms and trying to comfort her. Tsunade smiled at him but quickly shook it away, knowing he wouldn't take well to the action she wanted to follow through with. He had just lost his wife, Loreli, on a previous mission and was still recovering from the shock…To her knowledge.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama," Lei said, wiping her tear clouded eyes. He smiled at her.

"Any time Lei-san," he said handing her a handkerchief. She took it and blew her nose. She put it away and looked at Tsunade as she spoke.

"What were you looking for us for again?"  
"Oh, I need help with dinner. I'm too short to reach the cabinets and mommy doesn't like it when I climb on the counters," she answered, frowning. Jiraiya chuckled.

"Being the neat freak she is I'm not surprised. I'll give you a hand. Tsunade-hime was reviewing you're dad's books so she'll be awhile," he said, throwing a wink at Tsunade, who returned it with a glare.

_"She so-o digs me,"_ he thought as he walked out and toward the kitchen. He put her down.

"You're the master chef. Tell me what to do," he said. She smiled and they soon got to work.


	5. Chapter 5: Burning the Biscuits

**Again, this one's late too. TT-TT I'm soo sorry. It's the comupter trouble.**

* * *

Smells wafted from the kitchen. Good smells. Food smells. Irresistible smells. Even Tsunade couldn't resist the smells and paused her work to see what the smell was. She walked into the kitchen to find Lei and Jiraiya putting the final ingredients into a stew pot. She leaned against the door frame.

"Smells good in here. What are you making?"  
"Beef stew I think," he replied, looking into the pot. Lei was standing on a stool, barely looking into it and stirring its contents.

"Yep. I think the biscuits are done," Lei said looking down. She put the ladle on the counter with a paper towel. She stepped off the stool and moved it aside. "I need to use the little girls' room. I'll be right back." She hurried out of the kitchen. Jiraiya opened the oven without mitts. Tsunade grabbed his hand before it got into the oven, her grip firm but not hurting him.

"Oven mitts, Jiraiya. Oven mitts," she cooed, loosening her grip and holding up an oven mitt. He smiled, took the mitt, and leaned down to her face.

"And I thought you didn't care," he whispered. She smiled in amusement, and kissed his cheek.

"I never said I didn't care, just that I don't need your help," she replied, lifting a hand to his other cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body against his and kisses her passionately. Her arms curled around his neck, complying with his kiss.

_"I would've done this before in the library but Lei-san was in the room and you were holding her."_ Her tone was sullen, but reassuring. His tongue slipped into her mouth, she groaned. _"You asshole."_

_"Bite me Tsunade."_ His other arm pulled around her waist. She broke the kiss, almost breathless and looked into his eyes. He leaned back down to kiss her again, but her head moved away and just past his ear. She gently raked her teeth against the flesh behind his ear. He gasped in surprise and gripped her tighter. She snickered in his ear.

"Oh, you bitch…" he breathed, in a half panic. She snickered and nipped him again. He let out another gasp and gripped her even tighter. "Stop…Before some one catches us…"

"Since when do you care?" she turned her face to his, questioning him. He drew a quick breath.

"There are five year olds here Tsunade. I don't mind showing you affection but this is a bit much don't you think?" he answered, his lips just barely brushing hers. She lightly laughed.

"You are smarter then you make yourself out to be," she said, cupping her hands around his face. She kissed him, the oven starting to smoke. They quickly broke the kiss after smelling the smoke.

"The biscuits!" They cried in unison.


	6. Chapter 6: The Pervert

**Yeah, this one is suuuper short. Sorry, but some others might be too.**

* * *

Lera stepped into the Hokage's office followed by a Black Op. She looked at him curiously, and the Black Op was dismissed.

"Sir?"

"Lera-san." His voice was serious. She straightened up. "There's been a disturbance on the northern boarder. The culprit is already gone but we need you to collect evidence from the crime scene."

"Understood. I'll need to take care of the Graduation exams in the morning first though. Has the area been time-locked?" She was just as serious. He nodded.

"Yes. It can wait until afterwards, it isn't majorly important," he said. "If you're on your way home, tell Lei-chan I'm sorry I missed dinner again-"she stopped him.

"I know father. I'll tell her. I'm sure she'll understand. But speaking of Lei, why did you leave her with Orochimaru, Tsunade and the pervert?"

-_-; "Jiraiya's a pervert yes, but he's not a pedophile. Bedsides, my students are more then capable of handling the twins." He was brazen with her, as always. Some days she would understand big words, others she wouldn't and the days weren't set to any particular pattern.

"I hope so," she answered.


	7. Chapter 7: Guilt Food

**I put this one up early cuz I might forget on tuesday, being my Bday and all. ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

They were setting dinner on the table. The table had been set for seven but only five were currently there. Jiraiya tried to be conspicuous about wiping his mouth of Tsunade's lip stick as they sat down to eat. He suffered an epic failure and Sei noticed. It clicked instantly.

"Are you and Tsunade dating?" he asked with a smirk. Tsunade almost choked on a mouthful of water and glared at him.

"We are not!" she boomed. Sei continued to smirk.

"Jiraiya sensei's lips tell a different story. But, I also saw you two sucking face in the kitchen," he said. Jiraiya's face turned redder then Sei's hair. Seiraiya had already taken a biscuit and started to eat it. He examined the bottom of it.

"So that's how the biscuits got burned," he said. Now Tsunade's face had turned almost maroon. Sei laughed hysterically as Lera walked in, he hadn't noticed. She looked down at her son. Jiraiya and Tsunade's faces were now redder then the Mortagashi's hair all put together. Lera raised an eyebrow at them and then prodded Sei with her foot. He immediately looked up and stopped. He smiled nervously and stood up, dusting himself off. She shook her head.

"Now apologize," she said. He frowned but turned to Jiraiya and Tsunade and bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-sama," he said, trying to mean his words. Tsunade was the first to lose her blush, not for several minutes and after a gradual fade.

"Apology accepted," she replied with a polite nod. She looked up; Jiraiya was still red, but not as dark now. He nodded to Sei, too embarrassed to speak. Sei stood up straight and then sat down in his chair. Lei shook her head. Lera sat down.

"Is grandpa-"  
"No sweetie. I just spoke with him and he said he'd be awhile. And he apologized for missing dinner again," Lera replied. Lei frowned sadly.

"Okay…" she was clearly disappointed, but understanding. Seiraiya started to serve the stew. He patted her head on his way past her, she smiled at him.

"I'll make sure to leave him some when I do the dishes," he said reassuringly. She smiled again. Her father was a health nut and her mother had adapted her cooking skills to make it not just the usual bland but tasty. The Hokage loved the food and would always finish off whatever leftovers were in the fridge. It was a good thing it was healthy or the Hokage would be fat and lazy.


	8. Chapter 8: Promises

Darkness settled around the village, and the sky was dappled with stars, but no moon. Most of the village was quiet as Tsunade walked along the outside hallway. There was a door open, she stopped to see in. Lei was lying on her stomach on the bed, her nose in a text book. Tsunade smiled and gently knocked on the door. Lei's head drifted up to see the knocker. She smiled.

"Hi Tsunade-hime! What brings you here?" Her voice was light, cheerful. Tsunade stepped into the room.

"There's some thing I want to ask you." Her voice was concerned. Lei closed her book.

"Okay shoot."

Tsunade sighed and sat down beside her on the bed. "With your Second Sight…Just, how far into the future can you see?" her voice was riddled with worry and almost cracked. Lei pulled herself up on her knees.

"It all depends…"she got off the bed and went to a bookshelf. Most of the top shelf was spiral notebooks; she pulled out a green notebook and flipped through it. "…on the trigger…" she came back over and showed her the drawing. "But sometimes, the trigger comes along in your dreams. Like this one." It was a much older version of Lei (like 20, 21) holding up a bow and arrow, beside her was Kakashi (same age) wielding a katana and on her other side was a young girl with short black hair and white eyes. Tsunade looked a little closer; there were wedding bands on Lei and Kakashi's fingers.

"Looks like you and Kakashi, but you're married." Tsunade was vaguely amused. Lei blushed.

"Tsunade-hime…" She changed the subject, closely examining the young girl.

"A Hyuuga?" Tsunade asked. Lei nodded.

"I don't know who she is though," Lei replied. Tsunade shrugged.

"I can't say." Tsunade turned the page. It was an upper body shot of Kakashi in his twenties, no shirt and covering his face with his hand. Tsunade gave a vague smile.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" she asked, continuing to smile. Lei blushed again, darker this time, almost to the shade of her hair. Tsunade quietly chuckled and put a hand on top of her head. "Don't worry. I won't tell, I promise." Lei gave a weak smile in reply, and then hugged her.

"And I won't tell Grandpa about you and Jiraiya-sama in the kitchen," Lei giggled. Tsunade frowned.

"You better not," she replied, looking down at her. Lei looked up and smiled, stronger this time.

"I won't. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9: Scores

It all came so fast the next morning. Their exams were over before they knew it. They all sat in the courtyard of the school, waiting for their results. No one noticed the darkened figure watching from the tree, the only bright light in that darkness was his snake-like eyes. He was the only one up early enough to watch the twins, then on top of that the other two were given other missions to complete.

Lei and her friends were aside from the others, waiting for the crowd to thin after the results were posted. Gai in grey pants, a green vest, and fishnet t-shirt, was leaning boredly against the wall. Sei sat next to him and had his elbows on his knees. Kakashi wasn't sitting, but leaning against the wall, arms folded against his chest. Rin was on Sei's other side and Obito sat beside her. A red-headed girl in a purple kimono top and black pants, sat in front of Sei, her legs crossed and rocking back and forth.

"Josei, chill out. They'll be out in a few minutes," Sei said as soothingly as he could without being too annoyed. She glared at him. "What?"

"You can't talk. Your leg is jittering," she replied, an edge in her voice. He frowned, but decided not to retort. She folded her arms with an aggravated groaned. "So bored."

"Complaining only makes it worse," Gai said, adjusting his position. Josei blushed and Lei glared at him and with the precision of a cobra, punched him in the face.

"Shut your mouth!" she bellowed, the courtyard went quiet. Orochimaru made no indication of emotion.

_"Women just get more and more violent,"_ he thought, fading into the darkness to avoid Lei's soon combing eyes. A Chunin walked out with several papers in his hands. He walked up to the bulletin board, tacked up the sheets in a two by three rectangle and headed off again. The students crowed even tighter and their chatter grew to a quiet roar. Gai was rubbing his face.

"Ow. That hurt."  
"It was meant to retard."

It was several minutes before the crowd dissipated enough for the group to get close enough to look at the results. Sei's name was on the first sheet near the bottom of the page.

"Booyah. Passed with flying colors!" Josei rolled her eyes at him. Her score was about the middle of the page and just above Gai's. He and Sei body bumped and shouted in victory.

-_-; "Dorks," Lei snapped, her name was very close to the top, second in fact and right under Kakashi's. She smiled widely; Rin's name was a few below hers.

"Aw man…What the hell?" Obito spurted out in disappointment; his name was just above the red fail line. Kakashi looked at his score.

"You must've missed a few too many on the written part. Everything else wasn't too bad," he said, pointedly. Obito glared at him.

"Hey, at least you passed Obito," Sei said, clapping him on the shoulder. Obito smiled weakly.

"Alright you guys. We all passed and that's what matters. Now come on, let's go see Mortagashi sensei like the bottom of the page says," Lei said with a smile. She led them off and into the academy. As they walked off, Orochimaru stepped down and out of the tree and followed them.


	10. Chapter 10: Now We're Noobs

**I'm soooooooooo sorry this is soooooooooooo late. Crap was just piling up for school.**

* * *

Lera was sitting at her desk; in front of her was a box of hitai-ate that graduates hadn't claimed yet. She was flipping through a catalogue of weaponry. She heard footsteps in the hallway and smiled. She put it down and looked up as the door opened and Lei and company walked in. She smiled at them.

"I was wondering when I'd see all of you." Her voice was cheerful. Lei stepped up to the desk. Her mother picked up the hitai-ate and handed it to her. "I'll say this once for the sake of my sanity; Congratulations to all of you for passing your exams, and I wish you well in your careers as ninja." She handed each of them a hitai-ate. They all thanked her with kind smiles (save Kakashi who's wearing a mask), and then headed out of the room, except Lei. Lera looked at her funny.

"What's wrong honey?" her voice was riddled with concern as Lei just stood there, frozen. Lera stood up and went over to her daughter, and lightly patted her shoulder. "Lei honey…" A moment later Lei snapped out of her trance and blinked up at her mother. "Baby, what's wrong?" She shook it off.

"Nothing. Its' nothing. I just saw something from your mission later," she replied. Her mother gave her a concerned look.

"Leiko Ariel Mortagashi, you're not controlling your sight well enough-"

"Trigger mom, trigger. The triggers I can't control," she said, calmly. Lera shook her head.

"What did you see?"

"You were collecting evidence from a time lock and daddy was with you. I saw Jiraiya-sama there too…That's all…" she answered solemnly. Some one came into the room, a Chunin.

"Le- Oh, sorry am I interrupting?"

"No. I know the Hokage's waiting. I'll be there momentarily." He nodded and walked off. Lera turned back to Lei.

"Are you sure that's all?"


	11. Chapter 11: Blush

**I'm Soooooooo Sooooooorrrrry this one is late too. More crap. I'll see if I can get the title names too. Some of them are kinda funny.**

* * *

They all waited outside for her. Orochimaru was leaning against the outside door frame, observing the Mortagashi twins friends. He was particularly interested in Josei. Kakashi looked around the courtyard.

"Where's Lei-chan?"  
"Still inside I think," Sei answered. Kakashi turned to the door, thoughtfully.

"Hatake Kakashi, right?" Orochimaru asked in a low voice. He turned to him, questioningly.

"Yes. Why?"  
"Would you mind going inside to find her? Apparently she thinks I'm creepy," he answered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sei tried not to laugh.

"I suppose…" he said and headed inside. He walked passed several doors before walking into Lera's classroom. "Lera sensei…" She looked up from kissing the top of Lei's head.

"Kakashi. What is it?"

"Master Orochimaru wanted me to find Lei-chan." His voice cracked a bit on 'Lei-chan' and he cleared his throat. Lera smiled to herself.

"Since you were so worried about her, Lei you're free to go," she said. Lei glared at her as Kakashi stepped up to her and took her hand. Instant blush. Lera smiled as Kakashi lead Lei out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12: Paper Scribbles

**I'm sorry this is sooooooooo late. I've been trying to keep up with everything and it's taking a lot of time for my college work. Ugh! Anyhow. ENJOY!^^**

* * *

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. His pencil flew about his paperwork as he worked on the thinning stack. Seiraiya had been doing the paperwork for most of the day, and it was beginning to aggravate him. He was about to slam down his writing utensil when Jiraiya decided to pop in.

"Hey Hana-chan! How's the paperwork coming?" he asked cheerfully. Seiraiya glared up at him.

"Did somebody spike your orange juice this morning? Cuz you're unusually happy," he asked, annoyed. Jiraiya walked up to the desk as he answered his question.

"No, not that I'm aware of. But anyway, I'll be heading out with you and Lera to the time lock."

"And you're excited about that?" Seiraiya was confused.

"Oh, no. It's nothing really." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head. Seiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Alrighty then. Have you spoken to my wife yet?"

"Yes. She sent me over to you so you knew I'd be there tonight. And," he reached into one of his pockets and handed him a note. "She wanted me to give this to you." He handed the note to him. Seiraiya took the note and opened it. He read through the note, and nodded when he was finished.

"Tonight will be interesting if the vision is true."

"Who's?"  
"Lei's. It was right after she got her hitai-ate." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"That's very interesting."


	13. Chapter 13: So Close

"Oooh…" Gai was doubled over backwards, his feet near his ears. A fist mark was on his right cheek was starting to bruise. "What'd ya do that for Sei?"

O_O^ "Because you're being an idiot!" Sei screeched. Lei was busy with her sketch book and pencil. Kakashi was watching Gai get beaten up by Sei, then turned back to Lei and looked at the sketch book. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you drawing Lei-chan?" He scooted a little closer to get a better look. She looked up at him and smiled. She leaned closer, face-to-face.

"I don't know yet," Lei replied with a smile. Kakashi frowned. She could always read his facial expressions. His eyes always gave him away. She lightly tapped the side of his face, kissed the opposite side of it and turned back to her sketch book. He gently put a hand on the top of the sketch book.

"Liar. I know you better than that Lei-chan," he said in a low whisper. He looked at the drawing. This time it was Sei and Anko (unknown to him), older and in each other's arms. Anko was leaning against him and so close to his face she was almost kissing him. They were both smiling and Sei was in an A.N.B.U Black Op uniform. Kakashi's eyebrows shot up. "That's a feat even for him."

"Kakashi-kun," Lei warned, her eyes matching her voice. "Don't make fun of my brother. At least not in front of me. Okay?" she looked him in the eye. Underneath his mask a blush built up and crept up beneath his eyes, above the mask.

"Alright Lei-chan." His gaze lowered in embarrassment. She touched the side of his face and lifted it up and smiled at him.

"It's okay…" Lei replied and turned back to her sketch book. She continued to smile as she continued with the drawing. Orochimaru wasn't far away, watching. He wasn't too thrilled with some one so close to Lei, being his sensei's granddaughter.


	14. Chapter 14: At the Time Lock

(Several hours later at the time lock)

Lera had put the last of the evidence into her metal case. She locked it up, handed the keys to a Black Op and the case to another. They headed off as Jiraiya turned to her.

"That everything?" he asked, trying not to sound bored. Lera nodded.

"Yep. We can get going if you want."  
"No, no. Its fine," Jiraiya sighed. Seiraiya pulled an arm around his wife.

"You are too sneaky for your own good sometimes," Seiraiya inquired. Lera looked up at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she cooed. Seiraiya raised an eyebrow and gripped her around the waist, whispering in her ear.

"You know, if you actually applied yourself you could be a Jounin or a Black Op," he said. She giggled and tried to squirm away from him.

"Seiraiya, stop! You're tickling me!"

Jiraiya lightly smiled. This reminded him of himself and Loreli when they where younger-ish…While Minato was still in the Academy. Those were the glory days…His thoughts were interrupted by a disturbance in the natural chakra of the area. He was suddenly alert. Lera and Seiraiya had yet to notice…

"Alright you two, quit goofing around," Jiraiya said seriously to the couple. They both looked at him.

"What is it Jiraiya-sama?" Lera asked confused. Jiraiya's eyes scanned the area before he answered.

"There's a disturbance in the area," Jiraiya replied, seriously. Seiraiya released his grip from Lera and turned to Jiraiya.

"Specifics?" Seiraiya asked his voice low. Jiraiya paused.

"There are several of them. We're outnumbered two to one."

"Great," Lera said sarcastically. They armed themselves and stood back to back as a fog rolled in.

_"Rain Nin…"_ Seiraiya thought. Jiraiya butted into his mind.

_"Good guess."_

_ "Thank you."_

The fog grew thicker, to the point where their sight was unreliable. Seiraiya tried to sniff them out, but the water vapor diluted their scents. He groaned in aggravation.

"Damn. I can't even smell the bastards," Seiraiya growled. Lera elbowed him in the side.

"You're supposed to be a Black Op," she scolded. Seiraiya elbowed her back.

"Reverse psychology my love," he replied. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Just stop you two," he said.

Someone stepped onto the ground.

"Think you can catch up that easily Lera-sama." The voice was gruff, deep and highly annoyed. Lera scowled angrily.

"I should've known," Lera snarled. The voice chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15: Don't Be Too Late

**Yeah, this one's really short, but full of meaning. First part of the story will be ending soon and I'll post the second part soon after. Enjoy!**

* * *

The house was still, quiet as Tsunade read through Seiraiya's writings. Next to her was a cup of tea and some dumplings. The clock in the corner ticked and tocked, then chimed nine o' clock. When the last chime quieted, a hum filled the room and Tsunade looked around. She got up from her chair and walked about the room to find the noise. The source she found was on a canvas beside the clock. On the canvas were five columns of Katakana.

"What in the hell is this?" she asked, no one was in the room. The first two names (columns) were glowing with chakra and the black ink had turned red.

"It's a miniature tapestry with all of our names on it," an elderly-ish voice said, stepping into the library. Tsunade turned to face him.

"Sensei!"  
"Were you expecting someone else?" He looked up at the canvas. Worry flooded his face. "What could've happened?" Tsunade looked at him sympathetically.

"I could go check on them," Tsunade offered. As her words came out the second name began to evaporate. The Hokage's eyes widened in shock.

"Go Tsunade!" he ordered. She vanished in the instant following a 'Yes sir.' He sighed and closed his eyes.

_"And please don't be too late."_


	16. Chapter 16: Too Late

The Rain Nin were dead and Seiraiya was desperately trying to heal Lera, begging her not to die. Jiraiya already knew…

"Seiraiya…It's too late…"Jiraiya's voice was solemn and serious, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Seiraiya, listen to me-"

"No…She's not going to die…"Seiraiya's voice was tense. The green chakra was still flowing, trying to heal Lera's body. Jiraiya pulled him back on his butt and the chakra cut off.

"She's already dead Seiraiya! There is nothing you can do for her!" he scolded. His voice then dropped. "There's nothing you can do…" Seiraiya eyes watered up as the reality settled into his mind. The tears finally fell and he couldn't do anything to stop them. He balled his hands into fists, clutching at the earth. Tsunade came through the trees and stopped dead in front of Lera's body.

"Don't say anything Tsunade," Jiraiya said, looking up at her. Tsunade looked around in dismay.

_"I'm sorry Sensei. I was too late,"_ she thought to herself, almost ashamed. She looked at Seiraiya, sitting on the ground, tears still rolling down his face. A wave of sympathy fell over her for Seiraiya. She turned to Jiraiya and Bended him.

_"What happened here?" _Tsunade asked, his eyes narrowing.

_"We were ambushed by Rain Nin. They went after all three of us at the same time so it was difficult to tell what was going on,"_ Jiraiya answered. Tsunade heaved a sigh, and looked at Lera's body, her blood mixing with the dirt.


	17. Chapter 17: Eternal Sleep

Lei suddenly sat bolt upright in her bed with a gasp. Smicha was lying on her chest and was now in her lap. Sei sat on the side of the bed looking down at her curiously. Lei took a deep breath, and a few more.

"You alright Onee-chan?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lei said nothing as someone walked into the room, he was their age with black hair and eyes. He looked at Lei, a little confused and worried.

"Lei-san…"He went up to her and sat beside her. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, slowly and silently. The boy with black hair took her hands and gently squeezes them. "Tell me Lei." His voice was serious but gentle. She looked at him, her eyes starting to water, she shuddered.

"M-m-mom's-" she cut herself off in a series of sobs and looked down, away from the other boy. He took her chin with a forefinger and lifted up her face.

"Your mother's what?" he asked as she tried to compose herself.

"D-dead…" she sputtered, burying her face into the black haired boy's shoulder. He brought both arms around her in comfort as the Hokage walked in. The two boys looked up at him.

"Grampa!"  
"Dad!"

"Sei. Asuma," the Hokage replied, and then looked at Lei. He sighed heavily and went over to her. Asuma got up to let him sit down. Lei threw herself into her grandfather's arms, sobbing noisily. Sei was on the verge of shock.

"Is it true…What she said about mom?" Sei's voice cracked harshly. The Hokage looked at him solemnly and slowly nodded. Sei finally broke into tears and tossed himself in next to his sister, their Grandfather comforting them. Asuma was too shocked to say anything.


	18. Chapter 18: Move Out!

The next morning was grey and cloudy. The Hokage's family hardly spoke at all, until Lei and Sei's friends came over looking for them. Josei had just walked in and went looking for Lei. The others only followed Josei, who knew her best other then her mother and Kakashi.

"Lei-chan! Hey, where're you hiding?" she called into the biting silence. There was no answer, not even Smicha's meow. Josei looked concerned.

"Something's off here. She would've answered by now…"Rin said, a little disturbed by the eerie silence.

"We should split up and look around. They can't be far," Kakashi suggested as the group stopped. Josei turned to face him.

"Sounds good to me," she said in agreement. Obito looked at him.

"Any where we should start?" he asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Doesn't matter where you start. We meet back at the doujo in an hour. Move out!" he ordered, and they all disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19: Resignation

Josei first went to Lei's room, but she wasn't there. Josei frowned and sighed. Her best friend had disappeared again, but this time there was no note explaining where she went.

_"Where'd you go Lei-chan?"_ she thought to herself, closing the bedroom door. Josei headed off again.

She checked every room in the house, only to find nothing. She couldn't even find Smicha, so she assumed something was up. She went outside to the garden. Nothing. She went to the doujo. Nothing. She crossed over the lake to the barn where a mare grazed nearby. The mare looked up at Josei and whinnied at her.

"Hey Hidenka1," she replied, stopping to pet the black and white mare. She was easily sixteen hands high and well built. Her hind legs were white and gradually going to black on her flank. Josei stroked her head. "Have you seen Lei and Sei?" The horse looked at her and solemnly snorted. Hidenka looked up and beyond the barn, in the distance at the edge of the forest. There were two men standing in front of a gravestone, between them were two children. Josei's eyes widened in shock and started toward them, but Hidenka stopped her.

"Hidenka!" Josei scolded. The mare shook her head and nudged her back slightly. Josei looked up at her confused. Hidenka snorted quietly and rubbed her nose against Josei's cheek, who giggled quietly. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry."

"Josei," a voice said. She looked up at the sound of her name. She hadn't noticed Seiraiya walk up.

"Seiraiya-sama! I didn't hear you come up," she answered. He folded his arms.

"I can see that. What brings you here this early?" he asked his voice void of all emotion. Josei looked up at him.

"We were all going to train today. Lei-chan didn't show up and we were wondering where-"Seiraiya stopped her with the raise of his hand.

"It's alright. I understand. But I'm afraid it may have to wait until later," he said turning to the others who were headed in their direction. Josei looked at them and then back at him.

"What happened?"

Seiraiya's look became pained "I-I'm sorry Josei. I don't have the heart to tell you…" he looked at the ground. Josei was stunned. Nothing moved Seiraiya so much. Except for one thing…

"Seiraiya sensei! Josei! There you guys are!" Obito called, running across the lake. Behind him was everyone else, who was walking. Obito met them on the opposite bank, the others caught up soon after. The Hokage and his two grandchildren came up and stopped beside Seiraiya. Obito was confused.

"What's going on?" he asked. The twins winced, and Kakashi's usual emotionless eyes turned sympathetic. By judging their expressions, he already knew. Rin's eyebrows shot up; Gai's eyes grew wide. Everyone had figured it out by now…except Obito. Before he could say anything else, Gai put a hand over his mouth.

"Just keep your mouth shut for the moment," he said. Obito glared at him as Gai removed his hand. The Hokage sighed and patted the twin's heads.

"You two can go. We'll be alright," he said kindly. The two of them looked up at him and nodded.

The group soon headed off, Lei and Sei trying to mask their grief. Seiraiya and Sandaime watched them go with heavy hearts. Seiraiya turned to his father.

"Father."

"Yes Seiraiya."

"I have an offer to make…" Seiraiya's voice was weak. Sandaime looked up at him.

"I see. And what is it?" Sandaime asked. Seiraiya's eyes hid behind his bangs.

"I would like to resign from my position as head of the Investigative Squad," was all he answered. Sandaime was stunned.

1 Princess


End file.
